


Ghost of a Chance

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Mettaton’s happy, then things are fine for Napstablook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Mettaton ending.

Napstablook doesn’t leave their house much. Sometimes when they do go outside, it’s wildly different than they remember it.

It has more glitter now, for one thing. The buildings, the plants, even random spots on the ground are golden and sparkly. And there are a lot more people talking about Mettaton’s show. It seems like that’s all they talk about, and they’re weirdly nervous when they discuss it.

Or maybe they’re just uncomfortable with them being there. Napstablook wouldn’t blame them. They make things awkward just by being around. That’s nothing new.

But they’re curious about the state of affairs for once. They could just ask somebody, but that would be imposing too much on their time, so instead they hover around until they learn through eavesdropping that Mettaton has taken over rulership of the underground.

Oh.

That explains the glitter everywhere. The statues of Mettaton, too. And the flowers planted in the shape of his name. They really should have guessed before this. They need to pay better attention; they feel stupid now.

Napstablook thinks that Mettaton must be very happy with this arrangement. Mettaton has always wanted fame and popularity, and what can make someone more famous than being king? Everyone seems to have tuned into his show, even if they don’t always seem completely sincere when they’re praising it.

But, as long as Mettaton’s happy, then things are fine for Napstablook. They’ll keep watching his channel. Seeing somebody they care about smile like that, like he doesn’t have a care in the world and not a single thing could ever bring him down, brings a little bit of happiness to their heart when they can’t manage to be happy on their own. That’s all they’ve ever wanted from their cousin: just for him to be happy, and not be dragged down by their own miserable life. To achieve all his dreams. And it looks like he’s achieved them.

Even so, whenever they leave their house, they can’t help but notice that everyone else seems miserable. Mettaton doesn’t strike them as someone who would make a particularly good ruler, and they like to think they know him pretty well. Or… maybe not as well as they used to, but still, they don’t think he’s doing a great job fixing the underground’s problems. Everyone looks almost as gloomy as them, when they aren’t nowhere to be found. It’s somehow even more depressing than staying inside and not talking to anyone.

So they stop leaving their house at all.

What right do they have to tell him how to run the underground? They’re just some ghost whose only contribution to the underground is lousy music. They wouldn’t be much of a leader either. They’d probably be a worse one. It’s not as though he would listen to them, anyway, even if they did manage to say something.

As long as Mettaton is happy and smiling on his TV show, then Napstablook will get by, no matter how bad things get.


End file.
